New Life
by JamiesJustWeird
Summary: Hi-Def and Riptide friends are going to New York to have a new life but was changed when they get kicked out of the taxi. Jessie takes them into the penthouse before they settled in. I will complete this story I promise you this! Rated T at the moment but might go up to M later. BoGlitch and EmTony later. Sorry for the rush.


So another crossover featuring Jessie and Dance Central. Weird but here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dance Central or Jessie

**Note: **Some major swearing in this story so watch out.

* * *

"For fuck sake! Do we have to?" groaned the little prodigy. Glitch was told that Hi-Def and Riptide are leaving their normal routines to leave for New York to get a better dance contract. "I don't want to fucking go man! All my friends are here!"

"Sorry lil man but we have to go. Bodie and Emilia are waiting for us at the airport and said that our flight leaves leave in an hour."

"The you will have to fucking drag me then you betraying bastard." Mo's attitude got a bit more mad because of Glitch's attitude of not wanting to go. He then decided to put his bags and Glitch's bags outside and walked back in to put Glitch onto his shoulders and left the building. Glitch then began to punch and scratch the back of his mentor's, causing him to let go and Glitch to fall on the ground. Mo's face was furiously red and yelled at Glitch.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK GLITCH, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NO MATTER HOW YOU FUCKING DON'T LIKE IT GOT IT?" Mo's temper got a bit too far as Glitch's eyes started to swell up. Mo just rolled his eyes before grabbing his and Glitch's gears and threw them into the boot of the car. Glitch cried quietly before wiping his tears and getting up to go inside the vehicle. Mo hopped in just after Glitch before turning the key and reversed out onto the road. Glitch looked around one last time before he heard his mentor begin to talk.

"Glitch, I'm sorry about my attitude. I was just not myself when you didn't want to listen to me."

"It's okay Mo. I know how bad your temper goes if you're pushed over the limit." Glitch said before Mo's eyes were wide open to the window. He didn't realise that his dance partner knew about his temper. It made him feel guilty inside of him. The drive to the airport as quiet because of Glitch listening to his music and falling to sleep along the way there. They had reached the airport sooner than they thought and Glitch realised how this can be a chance for him to be known better. He smiles to himself before he heard his mentor go off at him.

"Glitch! We have to go! Our plane leaves in five minutes!" Glitch's eyes went big before he left the car and ran with his bags in one hand and Mo's wrist in the other as they saw Emilia and Bodie. Glitch had no time to react as he gabeed both their wrists and raced straight to pay for their flight. They arrived just in time before the plane departed.

"You four are lucky. We have four more available seats left to leave for New York. They will be waiting for you." said the receptionist before they all rushed to the gate that they had to go for New York. They managed to get through all the people before they reached the gate. They saw the name "New York" on top of a hallway as they all rushed to the gate and finally reached the gate.

"Is this for New York?" asked Bodie as he puffed along with the other three.

"Yes sir. You four must be the four who just got here is that right?" asked the usher before the four nodded and gave her their tickets. She nodded and led them through to the hallway and placed their baggage onto the conveyor-belt to the other luggage. The four went into the plane and saw that there were four seats by each other in the plane. So Mo and Glitch sat in two by each other as Bodie and Emilia sat in the other two. About fifteen minutes later, an intercom went off.

_Hello and welcome to Flight NY367. We will begin to depart for New York now so everyone please turn off all electronic devices until further notice and we will be on our way to New York._

Glitch groaned and turned off his phone, iPod and iPad before putting them in his backpack by him and went to sleep instead. The other three turned off their phones and fell asleep like Glitch too. They felt the plane flying off ground and into the sky. They continued to sleep as they were pretty tired.

**Three hours later**

Glitch woke up and noticed that there were less people awake and went to check the time by using Bodie's watch. It read _7:35pm _and he didn't know that it was that late. Until he heard the intercom go off again.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the pilot has announced that we have reached our destination. So please be prepare to hop off the plane in fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying with us._

Glitch woke up the other three to tell them that they are in New York. But neither of them managed to move. So he did the oldest trick to wake them up. Doing a wet willy in Emilia's ear which was always the bad idea but usually worked.

"What was that for asshole?" asked the brunette in a negative tone before Glitch told her what happened.

"We're in New York. We got to get our gears." Emilia's eyes widened as she woke up Bodie as the younger one woke up his mentor and told them the same story. They both got up and wiped their eyes before they realised that they did. They got their stuff before the plane landed back onto land by an airport on their left. The intercom went off again.

_Thank you ladies and gentlemen for flying American Airlines. We have reached New York and may now hop off inside to the airport. Good evening._

The four got up and grabbed their gears before hopping off into the airport. The airport was bigger than they thought, it was big enough to fit a stadium inside of it. They went to the front of the airport to call out for a taxi but no taxis were outside until Bodie saw a redhead girl with a little girl by her side. He approached her and asked for the taxi number.

"Excuse me?" she turned around along with the little girl.

"Umm, what's the taxi number for New York?" The girl told him the number before he thanked her.

"I didn't get your name."

"I'm Jessie and this little girl is Zuri. I'm her nanny."

"Hi. I'm Bodie and those three over there are Glitch, Mo and Emilia."

"Oh, I'm waiting for my girl to come back. I'm looking after too."

"What's her name?"

"Emma."

"I'll tell you if I see her. Thanks again Jessie!"

"Your welcome Bodie. Can I have your number in case of problems?"

"Sure." he said before getting their numbers and left their own ways. Bodie went back to the three cold friends of his and wondered what happened.

"We didn't know New York was this cold." said Emilia before Bodie called the taxi to his destination. They all waited for half an hour before a taxi was by them. They all got in and drove off until they reached to their destination. Half of the way to their destination, before Glitch noticed the amount they had to pay.

"Shit! That's a lot of money. Do we have enough to cover the trip?" Everyone looked at each other before showing worried faces. They all grabbed the money out of their pockets, secret places and wallets to see if they had enough. Then Mo asked if it was enough by handing the money up to the driver.

"Sir, Is this enough?" The taxi stopped outside a pizza place before they all got kicked out with their bags. The four friends were swearing at the taxi as it drove off.

"You're pathetic!" shouted Emilia.

"Asshole!" shoted Glitch to add to Emilia's insult. Then Bodie remembered that he had Jessie's number. He called the number to get Jessie's help.

"Hello is this Jessie Prescott?" He asked as the other three were confused. "Oh hi Jessie it's Bodie...Hi! I have a problem...Yeah umm we got kicked out of our taxi halfway because me and my friends didn't have enough to pay for the ride and I was wondering if you can come pick me and my friends up? We're outside an itallian restaurant called 'Luigi's pizza'?" Bodie smiled before saying, "Thank you Jessie. See you later...Bye!" said Bodie before hanging up his phone. Glitch looked at the blond.

"Who's Jessie?"

"That girl who I asked for the taxi number back at the airport. She is going to pick us four up soon so we'd better get something to eat. I have some spare money we can spend on some pizzas." The sound of pizzas made the four water at the sound of pizza.

They went inside to buy a pizza and found a table by the window and sat by the window and waited for their pizzas. About twenty minutes later, the pizza came to their table and the slices were huge. They were huge enough to be half a pizza. They all took one slice and took a bite at the huge slice of pizza. The taste of the warm pizza made the four felt like they were in paradise. After they all finished their first slice of pizza, they all heard someone calling out to Bodie.

"Bodie!" Bodie knew who it was.

"It's Jessie!" the three friends rolled their eyes before Bodie got up and went outside. Jessie was standing outside with a jacket and some gloves. She saw Bodie and walked over to her and gave him a hug.

"Where are your friends?" Bodie pointed to the pizza place and she just shook her head.

"You had a taste of their delicious pizza didn't you?" He nodded and looked down with a blush. "At least you had something to eat. We have a butler but he's incredibly lazy." Bodie just laughed before he went back inside to tell the friends to get their bags to get inside the vehicle. They all were talking to Jessie on where they were staying but the only words she said was,

"It's a surprise!" before they stopped outside a hotel. They groaned before they all got outy fo the vehicle and grabbed their gears and went inside of the hotel. It was warm, making the four friend tingle at the warmth. Jessie instructed the friends to follow them and went into an elevator before she pushed the number 17. One minute later, the doors opened to reveal a big room with couches in the middle. They all said, "Woah!" before they sat on the couch.

"Sit on the couch and I'll be right back." said Jessie before leaving the room.


End file.
